


Gentle Endings and Beginings

by jetblacklilac



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Fluff, i cried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblacklilac/pseuds/jetblacklilac
Summary: A new addition to the family is proposed by the children. Sansa has to decide.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Gentle Endings and Beginings

**Author's Note:**

> when i think of domestic,, theonsa comes to mind,,,, kudos maybe? ehe also this is unrelated to my other family fic of theonsa.

Sansa is enjoying a quiet Sunday afternoon, which is rare in her cacophonous household with three children and a husband that supports most of their shenanigans. Theon brought Robb and Alys to jog with him around the subdivision, leaving her with her younger and blessedly tamed son; Ned. Now, the little one is playing blocks at her feet, as she’s stretched out on a bench, reading a book she’s long forgotten and glasses filled with lemonade on a table.

The afternoon warmth is refreshing, her toes curl on the cotton of the chair and a contented smile curls her lips at how utterly peaceful her life has become. Looking down, she sees Ned chewing on a circular orange block.

“No, darling, you shouldn’t do that. It’s not good.” She murmurs, getting it away from him but immediately returning when his sky blue eyes went wide and his lips quivered. Her fingers comb through his raven locks, marvelling at how soft and perfect he is.

_For now,_ she thinks with a huff of a giggle then resumes in reading her book. Alys and Robb started out as angelic creatures with smiles that made their parents weak on their knees. Now, they’re thick as thieves in every mischievous act they can conjure up but she oh adores them anyways.

“Be careful now!” A voice hissed in warning.

“You think Mother will agree?”

“Let’s find out.”

Tilting her chin higher, she sees Robb, her five year old son, and Alys, two years younger than him, carry a large rectangular box with Theon behind them, hands on their backs to balance their support.

“Afternoon, mummy.” They both cordially greeted her as though the scene in front of her wasn’t odd.

Theon sits down on the opposite chair to hers, scooping up Ned and hugging him tight, kissing his chubby cheek. “My love, how are you?” He asks, cupping Sansa’s cheek before kissing her forehead.

She makes a reply but Alys clears her throat. Her inky locks are tied into a high pony tail, her eyes are almost like hers but darky, spruce blue. “Mother, we found something while Daddy took us for a walk around the subdivision.” She says in such a formal tone the eldest daughter sounded older for her age. Truly, she has gotten her mother’s attitude and thankfully hadn’t inherited Theon’s sly nature; for now anyways.

“Very well, dear, show me your surprise.” Sansa concedes, placing a bookmark between the pages and settling it behind her.

The children scoot forward, tipping the brown box and there, sits a puppy. More specifically, its mane is pearl white but its eyes are black as the night. Sadly, the owner is abundantly clear they’ve abandoned this young dog. It sat in the corner of the box, almost shying away from Sansa’s curious gaze.

“Mummy, can we _please_ keep him?” Robb pleads, jutting his lower lip. He took the puppy and he grins when the dog curled on his chest, yawning even.

His sister wasn’t much help as she scratched the spot behind his ear and pressed kisses on his face. “We promise to take care of him!” She declares with conviction, her eyes slides to Theon, silently begging for help but her husband has been making funny faces to Ned the entire time.

The youngest boy is delighted, hands on Theon’ cheeks as they both beam at each other. “Daddy!” She whines then wildly gestures to the sleepy puppy.

“He’s been abandoned, baby. There’s not even a collar on him and he’s so young.” Theon elaborates further and at the same time, bounces little Ned on one of his knees.

Robb and Alys move closer, sitting at the edge of her long chair, the puppy stretched on their laps. “Can we keep him?” They beseeched; their eyes wide as saucers and their pouts increased.

Ned reached out to the dog, his fingers curling on the rough fur. He moved closer but Theon held him back.

“This new addition to our family will teach you responsibility, okay? I won’t task the staff to add more to their work.” Sansa pointedly informed them. She raised her hand in the air before any one of them could cry out in joy. “All of you shall have a thorough bath because that dog is dirty and you all cuddled with it. Come on, now off we go.” She says, standing up as well when the children raced into the living room, screaming and laughing.

Theon stands up faster than her, adjusting Ned so he rests on his hip and with his free hand, he helps her stand by holding her hand. He kisses the side of her head, lovingly, reverently and gazes at her with an adoring emotion. It’s as though they’re newlyweds instead of being together for so long, almost all their lives actually.

“You’re not mad are you? Sans, you have to admit, they have taste in choosing a dog, and he’s quite cute.” He inquiries, curling a hand on her waist.

“We’ve always agreed to get a dog someday and I guess the day has come.” Sansa says dismissively.

When they arrive at the kitchen, he urges her to sit down again, to which she laughs. “Darling, I’m only on my second trimester.” She says, her hand swiping on her swollen midriff, obscured by the cotton shirt she promptly stole from him.

“I’m not taking any chances. You sit here, adore your already born other son while I make you some of that French toasted, chocolate sandwich you always crave.” Theon hushes, dropping a chaste kiss on her mouth.

There were nearby laughter and shuffles of feet; meaning Robb and Alys are playing with the puppy in the living room. She stands up, waving away Theon’ worried expression. “I’ll bathe the kids while you handle the puppy. And then we can feast on that sandwich, my love.” She instructs him.

Theon rolls his eyes. “You’re pregnant and you’re still so bossy, hm?” He hums right before leaving the kitchen.

Sansa stands on the same spot in what could’ve been an entire century and she wouldn’t have felt it. She stares at Theon, lifting their children in his arms as the puppy barked in delight, at seeing everyone shriek in amusement. Even Ned, cradled against her, is squirming, his face enraptured by the busy scene in front of them.

And she wonders when she has ever been this speechless from happiness, this enchanted, and this _happy_ in her life.


End file.
